Star Wars Awakening Darkness
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Lillian Secura is daughter of Aayla Secura and General Greivous in a galaxy Far Far away, Will she become drawn to the dark side like her father? or will she fight for the light side like her mother? AU, OC X Harem, G!P and fempreg, XXX story (eventually), rated M for lemons and explicit scenes.
1. Prologue

**Star Wars: Awaking Darkness**

**I do not own star wars or any of its characters; I own my own Character Lillian but do not own her last name.**

**Alice: Hey I'm Alice and this is my friend Sakura or Luna**

**Luna: Luna is fine.**

**Alice: Yeah okay so this is the story of a female Twi'Lek named Lillian. We will be talking to her as the story goes on. Also this Story has not much to do with the actual storyline so even though important characters will appear and be a part of the story it is an AU version**

**Prologue**

Newly appointed Jedi Knight Aayla Secura was assigned to guard senator Bail Organa to Alderaan and be his head of security while the new Senator sought council with his people to find out what their common needs are. It has been years since the Sith empire retreated to deep space with a few self –proclaimed Sith lords for the Jedi to deal with but they were no Sith merely fallen Jedi seeking revenge or power. For that reason a Jedi knight has been assigned to each Senator to protect them. Bail Organa was the newly voted senator for Alderaan, Bail still being quite young and an obvious target for assassination, Aayla Secura had been given the honor of protecting the senator, her newly promoted rank as Jedi knight giving master Yoda a good reason to trust her with the mission, as well as she managed to stop a new Sith warrior who called herself 'Darth Gaia' the Sith warrior of the forests. Though Gaia got away she saved senator Boldaress from being brutally murdered on Ryloth. Senator Boldaress then retired after sustaining a wound to his midriff. Aayla got her guards in order and looked over her plans and gave the guards their signal to take their stations as Bail and the other Senators of Alderaan conversed about how to rebuild the once preposterous city of Alderaan that had sustained large amounts of damage after the Sith army invaded.

"Striker group take the left wing, recon take the right, and Longshots take the upper levels, Make sure no one or thing is able to get in to attempt to kill the senator", Aayla ordered as she takes her place next to the captain of the guard watching closely for any signs of an intruder.

Aayla stood always ready for anything, her eyes darting somehow she knew her life was going to change that day, but she wasn't sure so she kept her guard up, listening as Bail gave a speech and the other senators had a debate on how they should rebuild their home world.

"If we put half of the money we raised into troops to secure our defenses of Alderaan it will just open us up for another assault and we cannot handle that at this time, instead we should put that money into rebuilding our once glorious city back to what it used to be, this course of action will have us as a none targeted planet while we can rebuild", Bail speaks confidently.

"I agree with senator Organa, just like his father he speaks with the ability of a true senator, therefore I say we shall vote here and now on this matter", a female sitting in her council seat agrees.

"All in favor of using the money to rebuild say I", Bail announces.

"I", most of the people vote.

"Then it is decided, the money shall not be used for more troops instead we shall use it to rebuild", Bail says relieved that his first debate with his people went well.

Bail and Aayla walk outside. Bail tells Aayla about himself and how he became as wise as his father though he is just 19, the same age as Aayla in fact. They walk around the complex as Aayla and her guard's escort the senator back to his quarters which is a good hour walk because he insisted on getting some exercise and fresh air to calm his mind after the debate.

"Aayla, my friend I sense something is wrong, you seem unusually quiet", Bail asked Aayla turning her around to look at him.

"Uh it's nothing Bai… I mean senator", Aayla smiled at him reassuringly.

"Aayla I've known you since we were both young, I know you are worried now tell an old friend what it is you are worried about", Bail smiled holding her hand.

"Well, earlier today I sensed something, something unusual and I know something is going to happen, that's why I want you safe", Aayla replies worried.

As Bail was about to answer her about he would be fine and she had nothing to worry about, a large ship started burning in the atmosphere as it headed towards the ground near the senators house.

"Recon team get Bail to safety I will check it out by myself", Aayla orders.

"But Ma'am you shouldn't", a trooper protests.

"I said get him to safety!" Aayla snaps and the troopers salute.

"Yes Ma'am!" they say and instantly take Bail to safety.

Aayla runs towards the crash scene as she dodges the giant bits of ship wreckage, Aayla knew something was going to happen and this might be it. Aayla cut through the bits of metal wreckage flying at her as she searched for survivors. Aayla recognized the ship as the Kaleeshian senate transport. This was bad, the senator may yet be alive as well as some of his informants Aayla had to find survivors if any were possible to find survivors, hopefully she could. As Aayla searched for survivors among the wreckage sad thing is that all of the Kaleesh slaves and admirals were dead. Aayla then saw the hand of the senator and she used the force to move some of the destroyed ship off of the senator. Just like she feared he was dead. Aayla heard something large move and a large piece of metal is pushed aside as a survivor emerged. Aayla ran to his side and he fainted in her arms. Aayla felt something click inside of her as she looked at his face and the wound on his chest, Aayla felt like she had never before, her master could never have told her about this kind of feeling. Aayla examined his wounds and then carried the Kaleesh back to the senate and he was immediately treated by a small Doctor droid. Aayla sat next to him while he rest and waited for him to awake; Bail came by to see her.

"It seems that you did sense something, but I regret that the Kaleesh senator is dead", Bail says upset.

"Nothing could prevent it, he was crushed and then burned alive by the ship, this one was lucky I found him", Aayla replied and saw the Kaleesh's hand move, instantly she grabbed it to comfort him, it worked his body calmed down.

"Bail inform the senate about the crash and the senator's death", Aayla ordered.

Bail immediately went to tell his council and the senate about the senator's death, Aayla in the meantime waited for the young Kaleesh to come to his senses. Aayla kept the Kaleeshian's hand in her own hoping it would calm him while she meditated.

_Aayla was in a field of grass the Kaleesh by her side he wasn't wearing a war mask like most of His brethren do, they were on Alderaan. Aayla and the Kaleesh were holding hands as they walked through the long grassy fields, they ran together and observed the wildlife, a beautiful Alderian Butterfly landed on his hand and he placed it on her cheek and he kissed her and hugged her holding her close, in her arms appeared a beautiful baby girl, Lillian they named her, Lillian Secura, the looks of her mother are clearly shown but her eyes were the shining moon of her father's Aayla didn't have bright yellow eyes. But in all, the girl looked like Aayla._

Aayla awoke to find that she had fallen asleep laying next to the Kaleesh, Jedi were taught not to have attachments but the dream Aayla had just had seemed so realistic, Aayla realized that, she wanted a family, Aayla Secura Jedi knight of the republic wanted a family.

Aayla got up and walked over to the medical droid.

"Has he come to yet?" Aayla asked.

"No Ma'am, he has stirred a few times but I think that you comforting him gave him some peace so he could recover", the medical droid advises and Aayla sits down again.

A few hours later the Kaleesh started to come to, he got up and groaned in pain and held his ribcage.

"Easy there friend, you are in good hands", Aayla said helping calm him down.

"My ship was attacked! The senator!" The Kaleesh exclaimed.

"He has been killed, no survivors, you were lucky to have survived", Aayla informed him.

"We were attacked by a Sith warrior named Darth Lucifer", He tells her.

"Sith warrior! I must inform the Jedi council", Aayla says getting up in a hurry.

The Kaleesh gripped her hand and looked at her.

"Can you at least tell me your name Jedi?" He asked.

"My name is Aayla, Aayla Secura, I'll be back I have to inform the Jedi council about this new Sith warrior, Darth", Aayla said trying to remember his name.

"Lucifer, Lucifer was a force sensitive Kaleesh fed up with the government", The Kaleeshian told her.

"Thank you, um… what is your name?" Aayla asked.

"Grievous, General Grievous", he answered hesitantly.

Aayla smiled at him as she left and walked to a holocom to page the Jedi council. The Jedi council replied immediately.

"Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, troubling you, something is?" Master Yoda asked as the council were sitting in their chairs.

"Yes Master Yoda, I am afraid that a new sith warrior has appeared", Aayla informed them.

"A Disturbance in the force felt, I did", Yoda replied.

"We heard about the Kaleesh senator's death, does this have something to do with the sith warrior?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes master Qui-Gon, the Sith warrior called Darth Lucifer is a Kaleesh, he killed the senator and crashed the ship, one of the general's survived, his name is Grievous", Aayla replied glad the Holocom's don't show that she is blushing.

"Aayla, protect him you will, Darth Lucifer might come back to finish his deed, killing the senator and his accomplices", Master Yoda suggests.

"I agree with that, Aayla, keep Grievous on Alderaan and in your sights as well as Bail, protect them both", Master Windu agreed.

"Yes master", Aayla replied and turned the Holocom off and returned to Grievous.

"How are you feeling General?" Aayla asked as she entered the room.

"I am coping well thanks to you", Grievous replied.

"Oh and please just call me Grievous", the General smirks.

"Well then Grievous, you can call me Aayla", Aayla smiled and sat next to him.

"Have you informed the Jedi council?" Grievous asked.

"Yes, they are worried they haven't faced a Kaleeshian Sith warrior before", Aayla said worried.

"Well, thank you for your help Aayla but I must be getting back to Kalee, my people need me", Grievous said getting up.

"I'm sorry Grievous, but you cannot leave Alderaan, the council have put me in charge of protecting you and senator Bail Organa on Alderaan", Aayla said hiding the fact she wanted to get to know him better.

"Oh well I guess I can manage that, I'll need a Holocom to report to the other Generals on Kalee about this", Grievous smiles warmly accepting the Jedi council's judgment.

"Of course general", Aayla smiled and helped him to the Holocom room and waited patiently as Grievous made his official report to the other generals on Kalee.

"I thought I told you not to call me General, Jedi", Grievous replied winking at her.

"W-well I thought I would b-because ugh never mind", Aayla stuttered and blushed; knowing he could see, Aayla ran off.

"Hey come back! I thought Jedi weren't afraid of anything", Grievous laughed as he walked after her.

Aayla finally caught her breath and sighed heavily. Aayla wondered why she ran as soon as she blushed, she was a Jedi knight they didn't run from anything, But Aayla has ran as soon as Grievous had seen her blushing, she felt like a complete embarrassment to the Jedi order at running from a simple 'Boy' in her view, but Aayla was 19 and a lot of Twi'lek's were married young since they grew up real fast. Her old friend Natalie was already a mother and she was younger than Aayla. Twi'lek's were mainly farmers but for their body structure they were hired in clubs as dancers/Strippers. Aayla had been Force sensitive and was recruited into the Jedi temple.

Aayla walked out of the room and bumped into Grievous.

"Oh Grievous I'm sorry I didn't mean to", Aayla blushed shyly.

"It's okay Aayla, so if you need to protect me, would you like to come walk with me to the lake?" Grievous asked nervously.

"Sure Grievous I would be honored", Aayla said in a shy voice and took his hand into hers and walked with him to the Lake.

Aayla and Grievous walked to the lake and sat down looking over the water, it was exactly as her dream had been only without the baby girl in her arms. Just then a Butterfly landed on Grievous' hand and he placed it on her cheek. Aayla then realized that it wasn't a dream, it was a Vision, a vision of the future with her and Grievous and a little girl, this didn't scare Aayla in fact she liked the thought. Aayla leaned her hand against Grievous' shoulder and she felt him put an arm around her as they sat watching the wind blow flowers across the lake, the leaves entwining themselves with the breeze.

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life", Grievous said as he turned her to look at him, face to face.

"No really it's", Aayla was interrupted by a heartwarming Kiss by Grievous. Aayla wasn't sure if she kissed back or not, the world was going around and around to her as her lips and Grievous'.

"General that was, wow it was really", Aayla stuttered blushing over the kiss.

"Something", Grievous finished for her.

"Y-Yeah", Aayla said shyly and placed her hand on Grievous' shoulder again a warm feeling in her stomach, Aayla wanted to guard Grievous forever.

Aayla had been with Grievous for 3 weeks now as well as remembering her orders to protect Bail as well but he was managing and she kept a check on him with her portable Holocom, Grievous and Aayla knew that they were in love and went out almost every day, it didn't bother him that she had to keep a track on Bail because he knew that she was enlisted to protect the senator. Aayla and Grievous had been taking it slow not sure what the council would think but they haven't said anything so they assumed they didn't know. Today Aayla and Grievous were walking through the forest looking at the creatures that inhabited them.

"Come on Grievous, come and get me", Aayla teased and kissed Grievous then jumped into a tree before he could kiss her back and she winked at him.

"Oh I'll get you", Grievous laughed and ran up the tree following her along it.

Aayla being a Jedi swiftly evaded Grievous and laughed at his attempts.

"The great General Grievous is being outran by this little Twi'Lek", Aayla teased and swung her hips seductively while blowing a kiss.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I will get you", Grievous replied and returned the kiss.

Aayla ran and jumped from branch to branch, Grievous closely following her, Aayla giggled as she jumped flipping higher into the tree's and further along, Grievous kept his eyes on her then ran straight into a branch. Aayla laughed as her boyfriend got up and rubbed his head.

"You okay? Looks like you hit a no go zone", Aayla asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine", Grievous got up and shook his head and laughed.

Aayla was busy laugh she didn't notice the branch starting to snap but grievous heard, as Aayla fell Grievous was ready and he caught her as they fell and Aayla landed safely in Grievous' hands.

Grievous looked at her and grinned.

"I got you", He whispered.

"Hey! That's not fair I fell!" Aayla complained laughing and kissed him anyway.

"We should be getting back, it's late plus there's something I want to do with you tonight", Aayla whispered and grinned as she got up and helped Grievous up.

The two of them walked back, Aayla and Grievous holding hands as she lay her head on his shoulder while they walked. They had dinner with Bail and they listened and conversed about what was going on with the senate as well as Darth Lucifer the Kaleeshian Sith warrior.

"We've had reports about him being sighed near Alderaan", Bail informed.

"Don't worry senator, I'm sure master Yoda will send a Jedi master as well as me to fight him", Aayla replied and felt Grievous tense through the force, she gave him a calming smile.

"I'm sure he will", Bail agreed.

"Thank you for Dinner Bail, I will escort Grievous back to his quarters after we have some drinks at my quarters", Aayla said to Bail and she got up.

"See you in the morning Aayla, Grievous", Bail smiled and left.

Aayla and Grievous went back to Aayla's room and she settled him on her bed as she went to the bathroom to get ready. Grievous wondered what it was she was doing. When Aayla came out she was wearing a Black bra and panties. Grievous blushed and looked away respectfully as Aayla walked up and lay down next to him facing him.

"Are you sure about this", Grievous asked still looking away.

"Grievous baby, I want to do this, Most Twi'lek's my age have families by now", Aayla replied and caressed his cheek.

"If you wish", Grievous smiled and turned back to her and kissed her.

Grievous got undressed and undressed her and that night they made love for the first time. Aayla felt their bodies become one and for the next few nights they continued making love at night and sometimes during the day. A few weeks later Aayla was informed that Darth Lucifer had been killed by Master Qui-Gon and his padawan Obi-Wan-Kenobi. Her mission to protect Grievous was finished but she was permitted to have a half a year of leave to do some personal errands, Master Yoda had told her himself sensing that she had strong feelings for the young general.

Aayla traveled with Grievous to his home planet of Kalee and spent that half a year with him, during then she became pregnant with their Daughter. Grievous and Aayla had come up with a name for their baby girl. Lillian, Lillian Secura daughter of Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and Kaleeshian general Grievous. Aayla gave birth to Lillian on Kalee and in her father's arms she was comfortable, when Aayla informed Master Yoda of this, Master Yoda wasn't too happy but he didn't tell the council because this girl may have a strong connection to the force, Darth Lucifer was Grievous' older brother, there may be a chance that Lillian will inherit the power of the Force as well.

"Stay with them you will, if no force signs appear by the time she is 3 return you will, without your daughter", Yoda had instructed Aayla.

"Yes master", Aayla replied heartbroken that if her daughter couldn't use the force she would have to stay with Grievous and Aayla couldn't see Lillian again.

By the age Lillian was 3 she was strong with the Force, Aayla had already taught Lillian some moves as Lillian was giggling and practicing them. Then came the day Aayla never wanted to come, when her and Lillian must return to the Jedi temple and leave grievous behind, but Grievous was free to visit them.

"Grievous I am so sorry about this but Master Yoda Orders", Aayla sobbed as she hugged her love.

"Aayla, my dear I understand, plus you must take Lillian so she came become a Jedi like her Mother, and when you look into our Childs eyes you will see me", Grievous said and he kissed her.

Grievous was correct, Lillian had all the features of her mother, apart from her eyes, their bright yellow showed her father in them. Lillian waved goodbye to her Father as her and her Mother boarded a Jedi Cruiser returning to the Jedi temple.

**Luna: and that is how Lillian begun her life as well as the Story of her Parents, the soon to be Jedi Slayer General Grievous and the lovely Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.**

**Alice: Please read and Review so I know if I should continue. We will find out more about Lillian in the next chapter so Review and wait until Lillian arrives at the Jedi Temple with her Mother as well as Grievous' accident.**

**Luna; Alice! You said too much.**

**Alice: Sorry Luna.**

**Luna: Awe well, Please READ AND REVIEW PLUS FAVORITE, Thank you **


	2. Destination: Coruscant

**Star Wars Awaking Darkness **

**Chapter 1: Lillian Secura**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT I OWN MY OC LILLIAN**

**Alice: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Lillian's story.**

**Luna: This time don't give anything away Alice!**

**Alice: Yes Ma'am, now on with the story, Most of the story is from Lillian's POV.**

**Luna: Remember Lillian is 3 right now.**

As I watched the ship lift off from the ground father waving at us as we slowly left the planet I called home, I looked around and tried to find mother. I walked around the ship everything so large and incredibly scary as well as interesting. The seats I couldn't reach yet so I used the force and propelled myself a few inches into the air and landed on a strange man's lap.

"Hello there young one, what are you doing", the man asked me as I saw he was a human and he petted my head and I giggled.

"Where's my momma?" I asked shyly.

"Your mother is over there, in that room", the man informed me.

"Tank you", I replied childishly and jumped off his lap almost falling on my face if it hadn't been for the man catching me.

"You need to slow down little one", he laughed and let me go once I got my balance.

"Yes sir", I looked down.

"Go on, go see your mother", he said and waved we towards the door.

I smiled at him and hopped away jumping around making airplane noises and laughing as the crew went on with their business some of the females looking over and giggling and I heard them say how lucky my mother was to have a daughter like me. I got to the door and reached up to try to press the open button, I jumped and I still couldn't reach it, I tried and I tried getting fed up with the door.

"Why won't you open!" I screamed in a little girl's voice and I threw my hand in its direction and one of the crew men's gun flew and hit the open button.

"Tanks!" I said and ran in.

"Master Yoda I cannot just stand by and let someone else teach her", a familiar voice said and I looked around and saw mommy talking to some sort of picture.

"Momma! I was look for Chu", I said running up to her.

"Lillian, honey", she said and picked me up and gave me a big hug.

"Master Yoda, this is my daughter Lillian Secura", mother introduced and the picture moved.

"Momma why is that picture moving?" I asked looking at her while chewing on my shirt.

"Greeting's young one, afraid be not, a friend I am", the picture said and I twitched startled.

"Momma why is that little man in the picture talking?" I asked still chewing.

"Lillian, don't chew on that", mother said taking it out of my mouth.

"But momma it's soft and chewy", I complain sobbing.

"Master Yoda, please forgive Lillian's behavior", Mother says to the picture.

"No need to, a child she is, expected this is", the picture replied.

"Momma, what's expected mean?" I asked.

"Not now Lillian, please go to bed it's late, I'll be in to read you a story soon", Mother smiled at me and let me down.

"Okay Momma", I giggled as she tickled me and I ran out of the room pretending to be a spaceship.

"Aayla, a strange young one you have, strong with the force she is, Midi-Clorian count check we will", Master Yoda advised.

"Yes master", I heard mother say before she turned off the picture and walked into our room.

"Momma, where's papa", I asked.

"Papa is back home, we are. Leaving for a while", Mother replied looking away.

"Momma? Will we see daddy again?" I said hugging a pillow

"I'm sure we will", She smiled and kissed my forehead as I yawned.

"Momma will you sleep with me", I yawned getting cozy in my bed.

"Until you fall asleep my child", she lay down next to me and I snuggled up against her in her arms my head against her chest.

"Oh *yawn* okay", I said closing my eyes and dozing off.

I awoke slowly to a tickling feeling on my cheek and I opened my eyes sleepily and saw mom sitting next to me smiling.

"Wake up my dear, we have arrived on Coruscant it's time to go", she said in a kind motherly voice.

"Momma?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yes honey?" she replied setting clothes out on the table.

"Where's papa?" I ask still rubbing my eyes.

"Baby, Papa is back home we are moving away for some time", she explained.

"Have you and Papa been fighting again?" I asked getting out of bed and she helped me into the shower and got in herself.

"No honey, papa and I love each other but our duties call us somewhere else, My duties as a Jedi knight bring me back to Coruscant, papa's duties as a general calls him to lead his people", mom replied sadly as she soaped my body and then soaped hers my blue skin clearly matching hers.

"Aren't his people our people as well momma?" I asked as she was soaping her legs so I tugged on her breast.

"Ouch! Honey please don't pull that", she gasped and got up and rinsed the soap off of both of us and picked me up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my dear, it hurts", she says tickling me and then blowing on my stomach making me giggle uncontrollably.

"Momma stop it! It tickles!" I exclaim laughing loudly.

"Alright honey", she tickles me some more and then puts me down and we step out of the shower and she starts drying me off and putting my clothes on me before drying herself off and putting her clothes on.

I walk next to mom shyly as we exit the craft, waiting for us are some guards, a tall dark bald man, a tall light man with a beard, a small green creature and next to him was a small Tongruta female, perhaps my age.

"Greetings Jedi knight Aayla Secura, your daughter this is, I believe", the small green one says.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Qui-Gon, yes this is my daughter Lillian Secura", mom says and introduces me to her Masters.

"I see, she looks just like you, apart from her yellow eyes", Qui-Gon said hand on his chin.

"Welcome youngling, Master Yoda, is my name, this young one is Ahsoka Tano", Master Yoda says and the small Tongruta skips up to me.

"Hello, I'm Ahsoka, you wanna play with me?" she asks giggling.

"Uh… momma", I say shyly and try to hid behind mom while tugging on her pants.

"It's okay Lillian, get to know Ahsoka and the others they will be your friends, I must attend to some Jedi business with the masters", she smiled and gently pushed me towards Ahsoka and I shyly took her hand and she pulled me along with her, I looked back and saw mom walk away with the three masters.

"So Lillian's your name, you look a lot like your mother", Ahsoka said to me as we walked into the temple past a lot of other beings that were older than us.

"Yes", I replied uneasily.

"That's awesome! How old are chu? I turned tree a few days ago", Ahsoka said.

"I turned three a few weeks ago", I answered still nervous.

"Really? And your already like 4"7", Ahsoka smiled looking up to me.

"Well my papa was tall and so was my mother, so I guess I'll be tall as well", I answered as we walked into a room full of young life forms like myself.

"Listen up everyone! This is a new youngling, her name is Lillian Secuwa", Ahsoka chimes getting my name wrong.

"It's Secura", I reply giggling and hiding behind Ahsoka shyly.

"Youngling Ahsoka, Lillian bring you will, a test we must give her", Master Yoda said entering the room.

"Yes master", Ahsoka said disappointed and we walked next to master Yoda to the test room.

"Aren't you a little small to be a Jedi?" I asked him.

"Size, matter it does not", He replied and continued walking.

When Ahsoka and I entered the room we saw the same two Jedi along with another one and mommy.

"Master Quin Vos, this is my daughter Lillian", Mommy walks over and picks me up.

"Aayla, I taught you that Jedi shouldn't have any attachments", Quin scolded at mommy not so nicely.

"No one talks to Momma that way apart from Papa on bad days!" I tried to jump at him but mommy kept a tight grip on me.

"Lillian, please don't", Mommy requested in a kind voice.

"Momma, the man is being mean", I complained.

"Perhaps a bit nicer you should be, Master Quin, strong with the force she is", Master Yoda chuckles.

"See momma the little green man agrees with me", I smiled triumphantly.

"Well, perhaps I was a bit too harsh", He said rubbing the back of his head and I see a bucket full of water on the floor.

"Say sowwy", I said and, I looked at the bucket and without a moments though it started levitating.

"Well, I-uh, I'm sorry my old Padawan", He says and I dump the water all over him.

"Apology accepted master", mommy said trying not to laugh as master Yoda chuckled.

"I guess I deserved that", Master Quin concluded his hair dripping covering his eyes.

"No time to clean up, a test take we must, Ahsoka please wait outside", Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master", Ahsoka said obediently but as she left I saw her poke her head in to watch.

Mommy took me to an operation table and sat me down and picked up one of my arms and held it.

"Honey this may hurt a bit but please be brave like your papa would be", Mommy said.

"Okay Momma I'll be brave like Papa", I replied sucking my thumb.

A smallish needle was put into my arm and it sucked some of my blood out and then Master Windu went and put it into a machine. I tried my hardest not to cry tears swelling up from my tear ducts.

"Oh baby you are so brave", Mommy said and kissed my forehead and picked me up and we walked over to the machine.

"What is that momma?" I asked pointing to the machine.

"It is a machine that…"

"Monitors how much magic you have?" I asked interrupting her.

"Yes honey, only it's how much per cell", Mommy said tickling me.

"Ahsoka, watch you did, why don't you come in and help your friend recover while we wait for the results", Master Yoda says and Ahsoka blushes embarrassed but comes in and mommy puts put down and Ahsoka hugged me.

"Amazing! Master Yoda you must see these numbers", Master Qui-Gon said looking at a holographic data pad.

"Tell us, Master Qui-Gon, let us wait do not", Master Yoda said thumping his walking stick on the ground.

"She has a total of 20'000 per cell!" he exclaimed.

The whole room gasped apart from master Yoda and I looked at everyone and so did Ahsoka, we were wondering what was going on as Ahsoka started sucking her thumb.

"Powerful she is, in the wrong hands, dangerous, Aayla, look after her and Ahsoka until they are five you will, not on Kalee, but on Coruscant", Master Yoda said.

"O-Of course master", mommy replied astonished and picked both Ahsoka and I up and left.

I could still hear voice from the room as we walked out.

"Master Yoda, does this mean she could be one of the most powerful Jedi to exist?" Master Quin asked.

"Correct you are, with proper training, become she will, a Jedi master", Master Yoda says and I look at mommy and Ahsoka and I snuggled up to her tired because it was becoming night time.

"Come my Darling Lillian and cute Ahsoka, rest you two will, for tomorrow our adventure begins", mommy says smiling and Ahsoka and I fall asleep in her arms.


	3. Fall of a Mentor, Rise of a Warrior

**Star wars Awaking Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?**

**Alice: Hello again crew**

**Luna: and thank you for reviewing the story**

**Alice: It's been a few years since we left Lillian, Ahsoka and Aayla**

**Luna: and they have developed as a real family Aayla taking on the Motherly teacher figure.**

**Alice: and Ahsoka and Lillian being the mess making twins per say.**

**Luna: Now on with the Story starting at Ahsoka's 10****th**** birthday.**

**Alice: A few of you have asked when Lillian's G!P comes in, well let's just say she had an abnormality that was discovered when she turned 5.**

"Momma? Is Papa going to come to Ahsoka's party?" I asked tugging at her apron while she was making cake and using the force.

"Of course Honey, Papa said he'd come to your sister's party", mommy replied.

"Yay! Papa's coming", Ahsoka said running into the room in a pretty Tongruta party dress.

"Yay!" We said jumping in a circle holding hands.

"The Jedi council is coming as well", Mommy said getting the cake out of the oven and starting to ice it with icing.

"Okay", we said and waited for mommy to exit the kitchen.

Once mommy left Ahsoka and I giggled and I used my superior powers of the force and the bowl of icing mixture came over to us and we giggled then used our hands and started eating it in a shaded corner. When mommy walked into the kitchen she didn't even notice the bowl was gone and when she bent down to put something into the oven I used the force and put the bowl back on the counter. Then mommy turned around and had a look at the bowl.

"Lillian, Ahsoka! Did you eat the icing", Mommy accused looking in our general direction.

"Nope", we giggled coming out with icing all over our faces.

"You two are naughty girls", Mommy said laughing and cleaning the icing off us.

"Go have a shower and change then we will go to the arrivals to see papa", Mommy said chaperoning us towards the shower.

Ahsoka and I get into the shower giggling and splashing each other while in the shower, I spun around and smacked her with both on my Lekku's, when she tried it missed because hers are too small and she misses then I push her into the wall and hug her from behind.

"Gotcha!" we laugh and she pushes me onto my bum and laughs.

"Not funny!" I squeal like a little girl and use the force and make the water spray faster and in her direction.

"Girls enough", mommy said as she turned the shower off.

"Awe", I complain and jump out of the shower and Ahsoka jumps out after me but slips and I catch her before she falls on her face.

"Gotcha", I say giggling and help her up.

We both get dressed and giggle as we skip to the front door and wait for mommy. Mommy arrives and opens the door for us and we run out and wait for mommy to catch up as she runs after us by the time we reach our car with the human driving. Mommy opens the door and we hop in and Ahsoka and I start tickling each other and the laughter almost drives the driver insane.

"Kids what can you do", Mommy shrugs and the driver nods in agreement.

Ahsoka and I run to the landing port and mommy finally catches up and we skip around in circles waiting for the ship to arrive while mommy and the little green master Jedi Yoda talked. Soon enough a ship arrived and off stepped some guards that then lined up in two rows on either side of the walkway and out stepped the new Kaleeshian senator and Papa.

"Papa!" Ahsoka and I yelled and then ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Ha-ha, Hello girls, have you two been good for your mother?" He asked looking at us.

"Yeap", we answered as he walked with us in his arms back to mommy.

"Well mostly, but they have turned into a couple of mischievous icing sneakers", Mommy said kissing him.

"Gross!" Ahsoka and I exclaimed as we were stuck in a group hug.

"Aayla, I've missed you", papa said and he let us down and we ran to Master Yoda's side.

"I missed you too Grievous", Mommy replied and took his hands in hers and smiled as they walked over to us.

"Master Yoda, I'm sure you remember my husband Grievous", Mommy said to Master Yoda.

"Remember him I do, greetings, see you again good it is", Master Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda, it's an honor to see you again", Papa said bowing.

"A party believe we have", Master Yoda says and chuckles as a van like hover craft appears.

"Yay! Party time", Ahsoka and I exclaimed and jumped in.

Master Yoda, mommy and Papa get in and we fly to the senate building. When we arrive Ahsoka and I jump out giggling. We run into a large dark room and the lights flick on.

"Happy Birthday Ahsoka!" Everyone yells and we see a lot of masters, senators and younglings.

"Thank you! Everyone", Ahsoka said tearing up in joy.

"Don't cry sister", I say hugging her laughing as Mommy and Papa join the masters.

Then I notice my favorite master is missing. I ran around the room looking for him, I searched every face looking for him, I was told by master Yoda that he would once be my teacher and I looked forward to the day then I ran up to Master Yoda.

"Master, where's master Qui-Gon?" I asked.

"Master Qui-Gon, important mission on, he is", Master Yoda chuckled.

"With his Padawan Obi-Wan?" I asked again.

"Yes", Master Yoda smiled.

"When will he be back?" I asked tugging on his robe.

"Soon I sense", Master Yoda smiled.

I thank Master Yoda and went off to join Ahsoka and the other younglings playing, while the adults talked, Mommy and Papa were sitting together watching while servants helped with the catering for the party. Master Yoda was watching me carefully. I waved at him and tripped and fell onto my butt and everyone laughed at me, but I just got up.

A few days after Ahsoka's birthday Papa left to go back home, I was sad to see him go but mommy was more sad, We held mommy's hand as papa took off in his ship heading back home to our home planet. Not long after Papa Left master Qui-Gon returned with the Queen of Naboo and Senator Palpatine and this new kid called Anakin, he was probably a lot of years older than us.

"Master Qui-Gon!" I exclaimed and ran to him and smiled up at him.

"Hello young one, good to see you again", He said and rubbed my forehead and I smiled.

"I suppose you remember my padawan learner Obi-Wan", He said indicating the man standing next to him.

"Yeap I remember, Hello Obi-Wan", I say and hug him, he hesitates.

"There's nothing wrong with hugging a youngster", Master Qui-Gon laughs and Obi-Wan hugs back.

"See that wasn't that hard", I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Master?" Obi-Wan questions.

Qui-Gon just laughed and gave his padawan a smack on the back and walked towards the senate building as a trail for Naboo's assistance is debated. I followed them and sat on Obi-Wan's lap while watching the debate. I look at the Queen and find that she was pretty and I only caught some of the things they said.

"Obi? What's a dwoid?" I asked looking at him.

"It's a robot", he replied and put his hand on my head.

"Like the ones around the city?" I ask again.

"No, these droids are bad", he explains and shows me a hologram of them.

"Oh that's a dwoid", I laugh look at it.

"Shhhh", Master Qui-Gon scolds and I give him an apologetic face and he can't help but grin.

I listen to senator Palpatine argue standing besides queen Amadala of the Naboo, they make valid points about some kind of blockade and the problems that the trade federation are making it difficult for the people of the Naboo to survive. Droid armies have landed on the planes and have also taken the city captive. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan will be going back to help the Queen free her people or something like that.

"Obi-Wan? Will you be going to help the Queen?" I asked looking at him.

"We are simply there to protect her at all costs, where she goes we must go", Qui-Gon answers for Obi-Wan.

"Oh cool, when I'm a padawan will I be going places with you?" I ask Qui-Gon.

"Most likely young one", he laughs as the debate comes to an end.

We walk out the Queen talking to senator Palpatine about the vote for a new senator while Qui-Gon was putting in some helpful comments while I walked by Obi-Wan's side holding his hand. I looked at his Lightsaber; his was a proper one mine was a small one because I was a youngling and a padawan in training.

"Queen Amadala, senator Palpatine, this is youngling Lillian Secura, Aayla's daughter", Qui-Gon introduces and I try to hide behind Obi-Wan's robe.

"Hello there young one, my name is Palpatine a pleasure to meet you, you seem like a nice young girl if you ever want to talk you can come and see me", the man says bending down and offering his hand to shake which I take.

"Hello, I'm Lillian", I say shyly.

"And this is Queen Amadala", he then says gesturing the posh cute lady.

"Your Majesty", I say and give a little curtsy.

"She's so cute", one of the Queens Handmaids dreams.

"Qui-Gon, would you be able to arrange for her to come with us? She may be useful", the queen says.

"Go with you, she will, useful she will be, top of the class she is, confidence in her I have", Master Yoda chuckles walking up to us and then walking away.

"Plus the boy Anakin could use a friend", Obi-Wan adds.

"Alright then you're coming with us, first I need to tell your mother", Qui-Gon sighs.

"I already know", mommy says walking up to us.

"Take care of her Master Qui-Gon", she says and kisses me on the forehead.

"She'll be fine I assure you", Qui-Gon smiles at me.

"Master Qui-Gon, perhaps I could have a private talk with the youngling", Palpatine says smiling.

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked in a not so nice tone.

"Debrief her about Naboo", he explains and I giggle.

"Obi-Wan as the Senator of Naboo, Palpatine does have the ability to do that, don't jump to conclusions my padawan", Qui-Gon quoted.

"Sorry master, it's just she's so young, too young for politics if you ask me", Obi-Wan replied.

"I'll be fine Obi", I say in a girly voice and poke him.

"Listen to the girl", Queen Amadala laughs.

Lillian giggled to herself and took Palpatine's hand and walked with him to his office, the walk didn't take that long but Palpatine and I talked frequently, After we arrived at his office we talked for hours, he told me a lot about his interesting home planet Naboo, it sounded amazing and he showed me holograms of some of the beautiful animals there are there. I wondered if it was anything like home, Kalee was my home and I haven't been there since I was three. I was looking forward to going to Naboo because maybe it would remind me of my home planet of Kalee, or the planet my parents met, Alderaan.

"That sounds like an amazing planet of yours", I said in awe as he showed me the holograms.

"Yes it is quite a good view, unfortunately the war has made it worse", he said looking down sadly.

"Don't worry Palpatine, we will free your people", I say giving a soldier salute which makes him laugh.

Just then an important looking Mandolorian walked in excited out of her mind, she was babbling things at a million miles a minute.

"Senator, you are now the new supreme chancellor of the galactic senate", she says and congratulates him.

"Congratulations Chancellor Palpatine, but I'm afraid we will be leaving soon and the young one is to come", Obi-Wan said coming in to get me.

"I see, well Padawan Obi-Wan you may take her, have a fun time Lillian", he smiles at me and pats my head.

"Okay, see you later Palpatine", I say and hug him then leave with Obi-Wan.

"I don't like him, something seems off", Obi-Wan told me as we were walking.

"I think he's nice, he showed me a lot about Naboo", I said day dreaming about the Naboo butterflies.

"Well I don't trust him one bit", He said breaking my day dream.

"Don't be such a poopy head", I complained.

"You're right maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself", Obi-Wan acknowledges and bends down to get eye level.

"Good Obi", I chime and ruffle up his hair as we get onto the ship.

I walk into the Queen's chambers on the ship with her maid and I hear their whispers about how cute I am and how I am a youngling at the Jedi council, I sit down on the floor and start to meditate, not that I'm any good at it. I bring out my Lightsaber and hold it in my outstretched palm, I then close my eyes and I feel the Lightsaber start to lift my hand and as I breathe I start taking apart the Lightsaber while every piece in thin air and I calmly start reconstructing it, I hear gasps of fascination from the maids and the Queen.

"It seems your learning at an increased pace young one", A familiar voice said.

I opened my eyes and grabbed my Lightsaber and put it back into my belt, and got up and ran over to the man.

"Yup! Master Yoda says I'll be a padawan in no time I'm already sparring with Jedi knights", I say laughing and hugging master Qui-Gon.

"Of course young one, maybe you should spar with Obi-Wan teach him some new things", He laughs and pets my head and stands back to look at my suit.

"You're s splitting image of your mother", Qui-Gon smiles down at me.

"Master, everything seems fine", Obi-Wan says walking in with a young boy next to him.

"Ah yes, Lillian, this is Anakin Skywalker", Qui-Gon introduces.

"Hello, I'm Lillian Secura, daughter of Jedi knight Aayla Secura", I say and hug him.

"You're a Padawan learner?" He replies and he is way older than me.

"No I'm a youngling but I fight at a Jedi Knight level", I reply smiling.

"Obi-Wan sparring time", Qui-Gon chuckles.

"Against whom?" he asks.

"Me!" I say excited.

"But you're still a youngling", Obi-Wan protests.

"And she's already beating fully trained Jedi knights", Qui-Gon says proudly.

"Oh okay then but I don't want to hurt her", Obi-Wan protests again.

"You won't", I laugh.

"Let us begin", Queen Amadala says clapping once and her maids stand beside her.

"Anakin stand back", Qui-Gon says and steps back and Anakin follows.

"Well guess I can't get out of this", Obi-Wan says and ignites his Lightsaber.

"Nope", I laugh and ignite my Lightsaber, not the size of his but only a little smaller.

Obi-Wan goes to swing at my wrist with his Lightsaber and I jump back and laugh at him then go to attack him but he blocks, my green blade pushing against his blue blade, he pushes me back with the force and I use it to jump back onto the wall and over him swinging my blade and cutting a hole into his robe.

"Oops", I giggle.

He just laughs and attacks me again and I block with twice the strength he has, I then push him back with the force and he slams into the wall. He gets up dazed and reignites his Lightsaber.

"Not too bad is she", Qui-Gon laughs.

I smile and twirl my blade in a circle and indicate for him to bring it on. He takes the bait and jumps at me, I divert his blade and jump after him kicking him into a table, and then jump onto the table, he trips me up and I fall and he uses the force to bring back his Lightsaber and reignites it. I reignite mine and use the force to pull him closer and then our Lightsaber's clash and I hold it against his. I smile at him and he falters and that was all I needed and I kicked his Lightsaber out of his hand and used the force to pull it into my other hand.

"I win!" I say holding both Lightsaber's.

"Well Obi-Wan it seems a youngling has defeated you. Not a good look, but she is one of the most powerful Jedi knights in existence", Qui-Gon chuckles to himself and I put my Lightsaber away and give him his back.

"Yes it seems that way", Obi-Wan replies sighing heavily.

"Hey cheer up Obi-Wan, you're not the first to lose", I chime in skipping around and sitting down next to Queen Amadala's throne.

"Obi? Whatsa happening?" a Gungan says walking in.

"Not much JarJar", he replies as we come into view of Naboo.

I see Qui-Gon walk off talking to Anakin and Obi-Wan talks to JarJar the Gungan and explains what happened while I sit next to the Queen and her Maids.

"That was quite some skill for a youngling like you", the queen says to me.

"Yeah, Master Yoda says I'm the best in the Jedi Temple, but I can't beast a Jedi Master yet", I say sadly looking down to the ground.

"I'm sure you'll be able to when the time comes", one of the Maid says bending down to face me.

"Thanks", I blush and burry my head into my knees.

"Isn't she cute your majesty", the maid says standing up.

"She certainly is", the Queen agrees.

"Your majesty, we are arriving on Naboo right now", the captain says as we come into a landing platform.

"Majesty, is it true that Naboo is as beautiful as Chancellor Palpatine says it is?" I ask getting to my feet.

"Even more beautiful when not raged with war", she replies sadly.

"That's why we're here", I smile up at her seeing the hope flare in her eyes.

"Lillian, Milady it's time to go", Qui-Gon says entering the room.

"Of course master Qui-Gon, Lillian you go ahead with master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, they'll need you", she lightly giggles and her maids giggle behind their hands as the embarrassed Obi-Wan turned bright red.

I walk out with the two Jedi and onto the landing platform and they ignited their Lightsaber's looking out for the guards, I waited patiently for the Queen and her guards, the Gungan's had already rallied an army together ready for the diversion while the Jedi and I, plus the queen and her royal guards assaulted viceroy Nute Gunray's stronghold in Theed palace. I look around and see some battle droids and run towards them.

"Hello there dwoids, could you please tell me where the palace is?" I ask the group.

"Ah, what is this young thing doing", One says to another.

"I don't know, should we blast it?" the other replies.

"Roger Roger", the group says and points their blasters at me.

"Lillian!" Qui-Gon yells and they start shooting at me.

Automatically I ignite my Lightsaber rebounding the bullet shots.

"Jedi!" they exclaim and I jump into the group and spin around cutting them into pieces.

"Bad clankers", I say cutting the last ones head off.

"Quite enthusiastic", the head of the Royal guards comments.

I walk back over mumbling to myself, we then walk to the plains of Theed and rally with the Gungan's, in the forest ready to start the diversion while the others and myself re-take Theed palace. The words they were saying made no sense to me but, it still sounded like it would work. Knowing master Qui-Gon Jinn it will work, he's one of the best Jedi knights in the order besides master Yoda and Master Windu, oh and my other favorite Jedi Knight soon to be master Shaak-Ti, a Tongruta like Ahsoka.

"It's agreed then, now we go our separate ways to take back Naboo", Queen Amadala finishes, and puts two laser pistols into her holsters.

"I've never known a queen who uses blasters", I say walking beside her.

"I call it aggressive negotiations", she replies laughing.

"Not a diplomatic solution?" I ask.

"No Lillian aggressive negotiations", she laughs as Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Kenobi catch up and the guards get into position.

"You ready Lillian?" Qui-Gon asks.

"Ready", I reply holding my Lightsaber un-ignited.

"Master are you sure she's ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi what was that Mandalorian's name again, Satine was it?" I say thinking.

"Point taken", Obi-Wan replies blushing.

"So when do I get to meet her?" I ask looking at him while walking next to him.

"After this mission", Obi-Wan says looking annoyed.

"He doesn't want to share her", Qui-Gon cuts in which makes me laugh.

"That's enough talking we must retake Theed as soon as possible", the queen interrupts.

"Take a chill pill Queen Amadala", I say and get into position like Qui-Gon had instructed.

"Do they make those?" the captain of the royal guard asks.

"No captain she was just messing with me", Queen Amadala replies grinning.

All goes silent now that everyone is in place, Qui-Gon and the captain exchange go signals as a mini tank is put into place and blasts the Droid tank, now that the battle has started I ignite my Lightsaber and charge forwards ignoring Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's shouts of concern, I rebound all the shots and jump towards the Droids cutting them into many un-repairable pieces, I then make my way towards the second take and it starts to fire at me.

"Master we must help her! She'll be blown to pieces not even a Jedi could survive a hit by a tank", Obi-Wan exclaims but is held back.

"Calm yourself Obi-Wan, watch she is different than any normal Jedi", Qui-Gon says proudly.

Sure enough the tanks fired at me and I dodged the shots that made a massive explosion in the ground destroying its own battle droids. I couldn't resist laughing and the tank took the chance and shot one at me, immediately I used the force and stopped the shot just inches from hitting me, I then push it back at the tank and it explodes.

"See I told you Obi-Wan, she is powerful", Qui-Gon smiles as my Lightsaber shuts down and all around me are broken bits of un-repairable droids.

"All clear", I yell waving to them as the guards and the queen were all wide-mouthed.

"That 10 year old Twi'Lek girl just took out more than a hundred droids and a tank", the captain said shocked.

"She's definitely her parent's little girl", Qui-Gon said rubbing my head and tickling my Lekku.

"Stop it!" I giggle trying to contain myself.

"Let us continue", Queen Amadala says heading towards the stairs leading to the palace.

I run up to her and walk next to her up the stairs that lead to the entrance of Theed palace, The captain started shooting the droids and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already dismantling the droids up there making it clear for the pilots to get to their ships to destroy the blockade surrounding Naboo, I watch the pilots get in and take off and Qui-Gon tells Anakin the 10 year old boy to stay in a cockpit of one of the Naboo fighters and I smile at him sadly but it is for his safety because I overheard Qui-Gon talking to Master Yoda about the fact Anakin is the chosen one, the one who brings balance to the force, funny I never knew the force could be balanced. I couple of droid dekar's roll out and I lift them with the force and I crush then destroying their circuits. I mysterious door opens and inside is a warrior wearing a black Jedi knight outfit, this must be a Sith warrior.

"We'll handle this", Qui-Gon says as he and Obi-Wan take off their coats and ignite their Lightsaber's.

"You're not letting me stay out of this fight", I say running up next to them and igniting mine.

The Sith warrior ignited a double ended Lightsaber, If he wasn't trying to kill us I'd ask him to teach me how to use it. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan engage him and the blocks both their blades and the blades are swinging everywhere, he kicks Obi-Wan away and I jump in there.

"So Jedi now have younglings fighting their battles", the Sith spat.

"Lillian is no normal youngling Sith Warrior", Qui-Gon says and he is knocked back by a force push.

"The name is Maul, Darth Maul," he hissed.

He spins his blade around and tries to hit me; I block and counter his attacks with twice the force of his, and I push him back as he opens up a room which seemed like some kind of energy station. Qui-Gon catches up and helps me push him back into the room. Obi-Wan rushes to catch up to us as Darth Maul kicks Qui-Gon and knocks me off the edge and I drop my Lightsaber and hand onto the edge, I get up and leap back up to the battle, Darth Maul was powerful if Qui-Gon was having trouble with him as well as Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan is pushed off the platform falling a few levels, and I take his spot as we enter what seems like a hall way. Darth Maul was tougher than any other Jedi I had fought in the temple in sparring and I had managed to beat my own mother. Just as the Ray-Shields started closing Darth Maul kicked me back a few feet and the Ray-Shield activated leaving everyone separated with Obi-Wan just one behind me. As soon as the shields de-activated Obi-Wan and I rushed to Help Qui-Gon, he was fighting Darth Maul by himself and it was burning my insides watching him struggle. But before we could reach them the shields re-activated and trapped Obi-Wan and I just one off from helping Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon was fighting for his life as Darth Maul pressed his attack. Darth Maul Knocked Qui-Gon's Arm up and then shifted his side stabbing Qui-Gon through his stomach.

"NO!" Obi-Wan and I screamed as Darth Maul kicked Qui-Gon's Lightsaber into the hole.

As soon as the shield deactivated Obi-Wan engaged Darth Maul with re-newed energy a fire in his eyes. I rushed over to Qui-Gon and hold him in my smallish arms.

"Master don't leave me, who will teach me now", I sob tears in my eyes.

"Don't lose faith little one, I will be with you always", he says weakly and his eyes close.

I glace up to see Obi-Wan force pushed off the edge and his Lightsaber kicked into the hole but he's still hanging on. I rage rises up within me and I get to my feet and ignite my Lightsaber, my anger only got fiercer and I ran at him and he blocked some of my attacks then I kicked him into the side of the wall, I Strike down at him with my Lightsaber and he blocks then I recover quickly and upper cut at him with my blade, the blocks and then pushes me back, I flip over getting to my feet and I split his Lightsaber into two and knock one away so he only has one half left. He goes to cut me in half but I block our Lightsaber's are jammed against each others as we both push to gain the upper hand, I see and opening and I bring it around and cut his hand off. He falls to his knees looking up at me.

"It seems you are more powerful than a normal Jedi", he chuckles.

"You killed him! I'll make you pay!" I hiss and hold out one hand.

Without knowing what I was doing, blue lightning suddenly shot out of my hands and started to vaporize him he screamed in agony as the lightning showed his skeletons every second zap, I heard Obi-Wan force jump himself back up and he gasps shocked when he sees me electrocuting Darth Maul with Lightning.

"Lillian stop!" Obi-Wan exclaims.

"He killed him! He must Pay!" I scream getting Closer the Lightning intensifying.

"Qui-Gon wouldn't want to see you doing this! Let him go!" Obi-Wan says slowly approaching me.

"I can't he deserves to feel the pain he has caused me!" I yell.

"Yes let out your anger! One step closer to the dark side you will be", Darth Laugh Laughs.

Obi-Wan used the force to throw the one handed Darth Maul into the hole and I stop and fall to my knees crying. I hear Obi-Wan walk up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Lillian, let's go back to Coruscant, we will have a funeral in Qui-Gon's honor, He told me that when his time came, he wanted to write, Loving mentor to Lillian Secura, on his tomb, you were his favorite youngling, his favorite anything, he would talk about you so much it nearly drove me insane, don't let everything he fought for, everything he stood for die with rage", He says bending down eye level to me.

"B-but he will never be my mentor, he's gone now", I sob wiping my eyes.

"Lillian, he was your mentor, a mentor is someone who we think sets a good example and is always paying attention to us, Qui-Gon paid most of his attention and teachings to you, you may not of seen it but he was your mentor", Obi-Wan smiles at me and takes me hand in his as we go to Qui-Gon's body and pick it up and carry it out.

The trip back to Coruscant I spent in a corner in my room, where it was dark, I cried and cried for a long time before crying myself to sleep, I'm not sure how long it took us to get back to Coruscant, but I didn't care, I wanted to have Qui-Gon rub my forehead again and have my tickle me. None of that anymore. I felt like just sitting somewhere and letting my anger out, I knew I needed to talk to someone but, I didn't know who I went through a lot of people to figure out who would understand, Master Yoda would just criticize me, Master Windu would tell me to get over it. Mom would tell me that it's always hard seeing someone die. That's when the perfect person came into my head, the Chancellor, Palpatine, he would listen to me, that's right as soon as we land I'm going to see him and poor my heart out to him. He is after all, a friend.

Arriving on Coruscant was quick and quite silent, I walked off the ship and when we were greeted by mother, Master Yoda and Master Windu, and I walked straight pass them and into the senate building heading straight to the chancellor's office. I knock on his door and hear him say 'come in'. I enter it.

"Oh Lillian you're back it's good to see you", he says standing up but then notices my expression.

"Oh my, what happened", He says coming over and helping me into a chair.

"Get a drink for the young lady", he says to a servant droid who walks off.

"I feel like you're the only one I can talk to", I say as a tear falls down my cheek.

"Of course child, you can talk to me, I'll listen to you and what you say to me will stay as a secret", he says putting his hand on my hand and wiping my tears with a handkerchief.

"Master Q-Q-Qui-Gon h-he, h-he is", I start but can't finish because I burst into tears.

"What's about him child?" he asks concerned.

"W-we encountered a S-s-Sith warrior, Master Qui-Gon was Killed!" I exclaim crying harder than I ever had in my life and he just hugged me.

"Oh child… that is very unfortunate… from what I've been told, you two were close", he says as I cry on his chest.

"I-I-I I wanted to Kill Darth Maul so much, I cut off one of his hands, and starting zapping him with some sort of Lightning", I say still sobbing.

"He's dead, good he got what he deserved", Chancellor Palpatine says darkly as he pats my head and strokes one of my Lekku's.

"N-not quite, Obi-Wan stopped me, he said master Qui-Gon wouldn't approve of what I was doing and he tossed Darth Maul into the hole", I reply sniffling and looking up as he wipes my face with the Handkerchief.

"Oh my child, he should of let you have your revenge", he says and strokes me as the servant droid brings in a vial of water and Chancellor Palpatine holds it to my lip.

"Drink child, it'll make you feel better", he says and I drink the liquid.

"T-thanks chancellor", I say looking up.

"You are very welcome, you know I'll always have time for you my dear", he smiles down at me and wipes a rogue tear away.

"W-will you come to his funeral with me", I ask him holding back more tears.

"Of course Lily, if I may call you that, I'd be honored to come to his memorial with you", he gets eye level with me.

"Yes, you c-can call me Lily, and thank you it means a lot to me for you to come to his funeral with me", I say and hug him for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Lillian, where have you been!" a familiar voice says in a worried tone.

"Ah master Secura, do not be alarmed, Lily is fine", he says as I sniff and sit back up properly.

"Sorry mommy, I wanted to talk to the chancellor privately", I say wiping my nose.

"I just received news about master Qui-Gon, I came to see if you were alright", she replies walking over and hugging me close to her chest.

"I am now, thanks to the chancellor", I say and smile at him and he smiles back.

"Thank you chancellor Palpatine for helping my daughter", mom says and bow in respect.

"No need for thanks master Secura, Lily is a dear friend of mine and I will help her with anything she needs", he says in a friendly gesture.

"I cannot thank you enough, Lillian darling Qui-Gon's funeral is tomorrow night", she informs me.

"Mommy, chancellor Palpatine is going to come with me", I say.

"Oh, I don't think the Jedi council will like that", She says looking down at me.

"Please", I beg her.

"Well, I guess the council will have to shove it, how about I drop you off here at 5 and you two come to the funeral together at 7 sounds good, if that's alright with you chancellor", she asks.

"Of course master Jedi, I would be honored", he bows back.

"She needs someone at this time, especially since she's so young, I think that person is you chancellor Palpatine", Mom says and picks me up as I start to doze off.

"It is an honor to be looked up to by a Jedi, even if it's a youngling, Lillian is my dear friend and I'll be there for her when she needs me", he says.

"I should get her home, she needs to rest", Mom says carrying me.

"I shall have my royal guards escort you", he says and nods to his guards and the escort us home.

I slept throughout the night into the afternoon, Ahsoka didn't wake me up but she was probably told by mother what happened and how I needed my space. I woke up at around 4 and I got into the shower and got dressed in a white dress and put a rose of Naboo into my hair, then I put my headband on that held my Lekku in place. Mom picked me up at around 4:30 and dropped me off and walked me to the Chancellors chambers at around 5.

"Well, well my dear Lily, you look stunning, if only Qui-Gon were here to see how beautiful you are", he says sadly.

"I'm sure he can, after all he is with me in my heart", I smile sadly and place my hand on the left side of my chest.

"Yes, I'm sure he is very proud of you", he says and signals the servant droid to get some drinks.

"When I first saw Darth Maul's weapon, I wanted to learn it, if only he wasn't a bad guy", I say looking down.

"Aren't there any Jedi who use the weapon" he asked.

"Not many, the council say that you are required to be a master of the blade to even have a slight chance of wielding a double blade, that's why there aren't many of us who use it", I reply.

"Lillian, can I trust you with a secret?" he asks.

"Of course, I promise I won't tell", I say smiling up at him.

"What if I could train you with the weapons you want in secret?" he says looking at me seriously.

"I would love to", I reply smiling.

"Well then follow me", he says and gets up and walks to the wall on the far right side of the room.

"Okay", I say and follow him.

He puts his hand on a place in the wall and it lights up and a small door opens, he gestures that I can enter first, I walk in and he follows and the lights turn on and I see a tank full of some kind of water, and on the right side was a wall full of many types of weapons, all of them Lightsaber's, on the left side were types of armor, I looked around the room.

"I use to be a warrior unlike any other, but I gave it up for politics and erased my existence as a warrior and became a peace keeper", he says walking to some armor that was hanging on a center piece.

"Amazing, I won't tell I promise, can you teach me in the ways of the double Lightsaber and some other weapons like that Lightsaber blade that comes out of a wrist guard", I say eager to learn.

"Of course Lily, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you become one of the most skilled warriors to ever exist, but we will do it in your spare time and in secret", he smiles at me.

"Of course Chancellor", I smile and hug him.

"We will come back tomorrow since you don't have anything on, it's almost 7, we need to go", he says and we walk out and the door automatically closes and disappears into the wall like magic.

We go to the funeral and the Jedi council was surprised when I turned up with Chancellor Palpatine, but they didn't argue because they knew my position and I listened sadly throughout the whole speeches and then his tomb was placed into the ground and on his memorial the words were placed.

'Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi knight of the republic, mentor of Lillian Secura, loved by all, a true angel among devils, Lillian was his most favored youngling he shall be missed by everyone'

**Alice: Aww *sniff, sniff***

**Luna: Alice don't cry *sobs***

**Alice: It's just so sad.**

**Luna: Please Read and Review to find out what happens next in Lillian's journey.**

**Alice: Yes please do Read and Review and find out what Chancellor Palpatine teaches our Hero Lillian**


	4. Betrayed

Star Wars: awaking Darkness

Chapter 3: Betrayed.

**Alice: Welcome back readers.**

**Luna: it has been two years since Lillian lost Qui-Gon and she's been training in secret with the Chancellor.**

**Alice: Yes and she has learned a lot, but is she ready to be given permission for the Double bladed Lightsaber?**

"Repeat what you just said Lillian?" Master Windu said alarmed.

"Master, I said I would like to take the test for the double bladed Lightsaber", I replied calmly.

"A surprise indeed this is", Master Yoda says eyeing me curiously.

"For the trials of the Double bladed Lightsaber, we summon the ghost of the best Jedi master to ever wield it, Satele Shan, and then we bring her back to life for the trail, it is a big ask", Master Windu said looking into Lillian's eyes.

"Perhaps a semi-test requires she does, test her now you will, master Windu", Master Yoda chuckles.

"Of course master Yoda", Master Windu bows and the council goes into doors behind glass windows as Master Windu puts his hand on a scanning device which activates a panel and out of the ground comes a cased with two large Lightsaber's like Darth Maul's.

"Let's see what you got Twi'Lek", Master Windu teases.

"Be careful honey", Mom's voice said through a holocom from home.

I ignite both ends remember what the Chancellor had taught me even though he warned it was the basics, but he guaranteed that it was more than what most Jedi knew.

"As witness to their battle, we call the spirit of the Grand master Satele Shan to watch", Master Yoda announces and like on cue her spirit appears.

"Master Yoda, my good friend what have you called me here for", the Ghost of Satele asked.

"Battle, view it you must", Master Yoda gestures to master Windu and I.

"Oh I see", she smiles at master Yoda and begins to watch.

Master Windu swings at me with one of the blades and I block it and counter with the other which he brings over his other blade to block and then he pushes me back but I keep my footing, I twirl the double bladed Lightsaber around like a staff and use one hand and cartwheel and strike at master Windu's head, he intercepts my blade and pushes his against it with a lot of force when upsets my footing and I slip but instantly get back up and use the force to pull the Lightsaber back into my hands and re-ignite the blades. I run at him and twirl my blade in circles the blue colour making a blur and I throw the Lightsaber at him, not suspecting the move Master Windu blocks it and I jump onto the wall and push off grabbing my Lightsaber in mid air and kicking Master Windu into a wall. He uses the force and trips me up then grabs my Lightsaber before I could get it back and holds one of his own blades in front of my face.

"Amazing, that padawan made an outstanding performance with my weapon", Satele says walking through the wall and Master Yoda walks besides her.

"Grandmaster Satele, Lillian is only a youngling", Master Yoda grins up at her.

"A sense there is something special about this youngling", Satele says impressed.

"What do you think of her performance", Master Windu asked the council.

"Excellent it is, perhaps more practice she needs, return in three years you will, take the test you will", Master Yoda says and the council nods and mumble agreeing with Master Yoda.

"Thank you Master's", I bow respectfully and Satele smiles at me.

"Master Yoda, I have some troubling news, I must talk to my daughter alone", Mom says walking through the door, the look on her face spilled pain.

"Of course Jedi knight Aayla Secura, council dismissed, Satele catch up perhaps shall we?" Master Yoda says to the ghost.

"Of course my old friend, I am interested to know what's been happening in the last few decades", she smiles at the little green Jedi master and they leave alone with everyone else leaving mom and I alone.

"Mother, what is it?" I ask walking up to her almost at the same height as her.

"It's about your father", she replies sobbing.

"What about father?" I ask concerned and hugging her.

"Well I already told Ahsoka, it happened a while ago you remember the terrible accident your father had and how he became a robot, but still your father?" she reminded me.

"Oh yes I remember Papa's accident", I say sadly.

"Well, his people have joined with the separatists and he is no longer allowed back into the republic", she informed me tears escaping her eyes.

"Mother! You're kidding please tell me you're kidding", I beg her starting to sob.

"Unfortunately that is not the truth, we are now fighting against your father", she says gritting her teeth.

"Tell me he hasn't done anything too bad?" I prompt tears rushing down my face like a waterfall.

"He killed a Jedi knight and his Padawan, count Dooku has trained him in the ways of the Jedi, minus the force", she says angry.

"He couldn't have he loved the Jedi and us! You're lying!" I yell at her.

"Grievous is a monster now!" she shot back.

"He's your husband and my father!" I retort.

"Lillian Rose Secura! Your father died a long time ago!" she shouts at me and pushes me into the wall.

"You're wrong! You're all wrong!" I scream and push her through the window into the safety room and immediately Ahsoka runs in.

"Mom!" she exclaims and helps her up.

"What did you do!" Ahsoka screams at me.

"She accused father of being a monster!" I say defensively.

"He is a monster he killed Master Shi-Fu and his Zabrak apprentice Kao-Lu!" she hisses at me.

"You're wrong! Both of you are wrong!" I shout and run from the room past everyone in the Jedi temple and I jump into a speeder and head straight to the chancellor's office, and I burst through his door crying.

"Gentleman we will continue this later, the girl needs me", he says and everyone gets up and leaves as he approaches me and puts a hand on my shoulder and hands me a towel to wipe my eyes.

"I know precisely why you are crying, I am so sorry", he says and helps me into a seat.

"Mother and Ahsoka just named him as a monster, he isn't a monster he's my Papa", I sob soaking the towel.

"Let me help you, I will show you how to harness your anger, grief and sorrow and use it as an advantage", he said helping me up and walks over to the panel and opens the secret chamber.

"Now Lillian, channel your anger, grief and sorrow into your hands and point one hand at the robot", he instructs as a battle droid appears.

I did as he said and breathed slowly raising one hand towards the droid and breathing again.

"Let it out, scream as loud as you want", he instructs a dark look on his face.

I breath in filling my lungs with air, my blue skinned chest rising and my Lekku's floating in the air behind me.

"AH!" I scream so loud that the whole building shakes and my hand that is pointing at the droid makes the droid shake violently and it starts to deform, my anger dismantling the droid and crushing every circuit in the droids mechanical body.

"Good Lillian good, your anger has become your weapon, but remember don't use it unless necessary", he smirks and uses the force to bring over the double bladed Lightsaber that was hanging up and places it in my outstretched hands.

"How did the test go?" he then said changing the subject.

"It went okay, Master Windu beat me but Satele was impressed", I reply and more battle droids drop.

"Don't worry Lillian, you will master it in no time, and I will help you master other types of Lightsaber's", he says and signal the battle droids to start the training and he steps back.

"Thank you for being the only one I can trust, Palpatine", I say and as the laser pellets fly towards me I twirl my blade rebounding the shots and then run at them and jump in the middle and cut them all into pieces.

"Lillian, allow me to show you something, come here", he said kindly.

"Okay", I smile and walk over to him.

"What I am about to show you I created myself especially for you, it's a suit that conceals different weapons, two Lightsaber blades in the wrist armor, two hooked onto the sleeves for your back up dual Lightsaber's, and finally, your double bladed Lightsaber", he says and a compartment comes out of the wall and opens up revealing a battle suit that was shaped specifically for me.

"Oh, my friend I cannot accept this", I say amazed.

"Lillian, accept it when you are trained to use all three sets of weapons, it is my friendship gift to you", he smiles and puts his hand on my shoulder and nods.

"Palpatine, can I ask what the incubator tank in the centre of the room is for?" I ask stars in my eyes.

"It is for you, but when the time is right you shall enter it", he replies and presses a button and the armor contracts back into the wall.

"How will I know if I am ready?" I ask again.

"I will tell you when you are ready, now back to training my dear", he says cheerfully and body guards holding static staffs are placed into the room.

"Of course, my master", I grin at him.

**Alice: Ooh that's harsh.**

**Luna: yes getting pushed by your own mother and sister and being told your father is a monster very harsh.**

**Alice: It is indeed.**

**Luna: we would like to apologies for the fact that the chapter isn't that big, but Alice and I decided that we had to explain a few things before going into the clone wars.**

**Alice: So please Read and Review and if you have any suggestions or any request for the next chapter PM me, you can request your own characters be added and we will see what we can do.**

**Luna: Thank you.**

**Alice: Please review**


	5. The Test

Star wars: awaking darkness

Chapter 4: Satele's return

**Note from the Authors**: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, now I know some things have been confusing so far, but don't worry things will be fixed up, Lillian and Ahsoka will be going back in time to The old republic to help Satele when she was alive, I know you are thinking WTF?

"Lillian, it is time for your final test before you take the test at the Jedi temple, I have captured one of the remaining Sith warriors from the long escaped Sith empire, you will fight and kill her, her name is Darth Gaia", Palpatine says as a Sith warrior appears holding a red Lightsaber.

"Of course chancellor", I reply and ignite my Saberstaff that glowed blue.

"Master? What are you talking about?" The Sith warrior asks lowering her Lightsaber.

"You are no use to me after you failed to kill the old Twi'Lek senator on Ryloth", Chancellor replied, I was going to question his words but I didn't.

"B-But you can't!" she stammer's taking a few steps back.

"I can, Lillian take care of her!" he shouts and Gaia jumps at me with her Lightsaber and I block it with one end of my Saberstaff without trying.

She swings at me going for my head then my torso, I block the head shot and then twirl my Saberstaff knocking her Lightsaber out of the way then push her into the wall with the force. She gets back up and throws her Lightsaber at me, I hit it back and she uses force lightning which I absorb using my Saberstaff, I then use my own lightning and it flows out of my finger tips quicker than hers and it expands engulfing the entire room, the electric static from my lightning causes the electronics to go haywire and the secret door opens and Gaia makes her run for it. I sprint after her and we continue our duel in the office. Gaia cuts things up in the office and pushes them at me; I twirl my Saberstaff and cut up the multiple flying bits of office junk that's flying at me. Gaia found a switch behind the chancellors desk that alerted the Jedi Council, I jumped at her and cut the desk in half then kicking her into a wall, I then build up a bulk of energy in my hands.

"Young one stand down, you will", Master Yoda's voice says from the door as he, Satele's ghost, Master Windu and Mom stand at the door.

"Yes Master Yoda", I mumble and I crush the energy I built up and reabsorbed it into my body.

"You shall not take my place as dark lord of the Sith!" Gaia screamed and leapt at me.

I was not ready and she hits my Saberstaff out of my hand and kicks me into the wall the jumps after me and goes to jab my heart, I block the blade with my bare hands not knowing when the pain was going to start when her blade pierced my heart. "No!" I heard mother yell.

"Amazing!" Satele's voice said shocked.

I opened my eyes slowly and found her Lightsaber still in my hands but not going through my hands, my hands seemed to be absorbing the power of the Lightsaber, she pushed harder and more of her Lightsaber went into my hand but didn't come out of the other side, I pushed back and she flung into the wall and I brought her Saberstaff into my hand and leapt at her and sent one end of her Saberstaff right through her body. I then recovered the Saberstaff blade and stand up.

"Master Yoda, she is the one I've been waiting for, it is time for the final test", Satele's ghost says.

"That was the legendary absorb energy ability, only one Jedi knight in existence has even shown the ability to do that", Master Windu says crossing his arms.

"Who's that?" Mother asks curiously.

"That would be me", Satele smirks.

"Back to the temple, go we will, final test start, it shall", Master Yoda chuckles and turns around and starts to walk out.

"Hold on, I'll meet you there, I'm going to check with the chancellor if he is okay", I call and walk over to him as the council leave.

"Well done Lillian, well done, you have defeated a Sith Lord, now your final test is about to begin, I wish you good luck, but please do remember that the Jedi council cannot always be trusted", he says to me smiling.

"I'm sorry about the mess", I apologize.

"From what I viewed in the last hour, it was worth it, I'll just have a service droid come and fix it", he replies and bows as he gestures for me to be on my way.

"Thank you chancellor", I say and bow back and then follow the Jedi council back to the temple.

**-Back at the Jedi Temple-**

"But Master Yoda! What I don't understand is that we lost track of Darth Gaia in the outer rim a few days ago, how could she end up in Coruscant in just a few days", Mom exclaimed.

"Clouded answers are, the dark side shrouds our visions", he replied as I entered the testing room and I saw Obi-Wan who was now a Jedi knight and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

"Obi-Wan!" I squealed and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello Lily, I heard you killed a sith lord and protected the Chancellor", he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows by now", I shrugged.

"I could have done that too", Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Of course you could of Anakin, once you master your basic techniques", Obi-Wan laughs.

"So are you here to watch my test?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes, very few have been given the privilege to watch this test, your mother thought it be good if I were here to cheer you on", Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

"You certainly sound like a Jedi", I teased.

"That's the whole idea my young friend", he laughed.

"Obi how's Satine? I still haven't met her yet" I prompt tugging on his robe.

"Actually, I asked Satine to be here today to watch the test, she is very interested to meet you", Obi-Wan concluded.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Obi-Wan, you and your Padawan must come behind the safety glass for the test to begin", Master Windu says from a doorway.

"Of course Master, Good luck Lily, Qui-Gon would be proud", Obi-Wan smiles at me and rubs my forehead.

I put my Saberstaff on the ground and sit down cross legged and close my eyes breathing slowly awaiting the test to begin.

"Good preparation for battle she has", I hear Master Yoda say to Satele.

"Let the Test begin", Satele's voice says.

Out of nowhere droid's jump at me programmed to use a Lightsaber, with my eyes still closed I move my head slightly and avoid the blade, my eye's flash open and in a fluent movement my Saberstaff ignites as I flip up cutting the robot in half and seeing my enemies, around me were humane androids with Lightsaber's.

"Easy", I smirk talking to myself.

Two of the androids jump at me swinging there Lightsaber's with precise actions, I take a few steps back and block attack after attack and seeing my opening I jump over them and push them into a wall and throw my saberstaff which cuts them both in half. As I recover my saberstaff a humanoid metallic foot is shoved into my back and I fly across the room and smack against the wall and lay the sore. My head quickly recovers from the blow and I lay there as the android walks up to me, as soon as it's in range I flip myself up one of the saberstaff ends cuts it in half.

"Three down, five to go", I wipe my brow and shake my head my Lekku's hitting against my back.

The remaining five androids jump and surround me in a star shape with me in the middle of them, two behind me and two in front of me jump and went to strike at me at the same time, I leapt up and they all stabbed each other leaving one Android left. I twirled my blade the way Palpatine had taught me and threw it at the last android; it blocked and flipped backwards landing on its feet.

"Interesting, Master I swear I've seen those moves before", Obi-Wan says to Master Windu.

"How could that be possible, this is the first time I've seen this style", he replies shocked.

"I'm not sure about this, it's too familiar", Obi-Wan thought hand on his chin.

The Android hits my left blade then my right and I hit back, it blocks and I kick it back, and jump after it, I spin my blade around and follow it kicking the android in the chest kicking it against a wall, it jumps to meet my blade which I spin the blue light glowing and as it strikes I knock the blade upwards and then pivot stabbing the android.

"I knew I've seen that before!" Obi-Wan exclaims which makes everyone jump.

"Kenobi? Where have you seen it before?" Satele questioned.

"What you just saw, was the way my Master Died, at the hands of Darth Maul", Obi-Wan replied his teeth gritted and his hands were in a fist.

"Master calm down", Anakin said trying to calm him.

"That's impossible, how could she be that good when Darth Maul is dead?" Master Windu said shocked.

"Not exactly, we don't know I threw him into the hole and well I assumed he's dead", Obi-Wan admitted.

"But still! If he had survived why would he teach me? That's outrageous", I argued.

"She has a point", Satele said interested.

"Why would a Sith be training a Jedi, Better yet why would a Jedi fight like a Sith", Anakin asked accusingly.

"To be honest", I begun and everyone looked at me.

"You have an explanation Lillian?" Master Windu asked.

"Ever since I um fought Darth Maul I've been practicing what I can remember about his style thinking I could counter it", I finished in a hurry.

"A wise idea", Master Yoda cut in.

"I will tell you now that the Androids are programmed as deceased Jedi knights", Satele smiled.

"Who was the last one?" I asked.

"It was Qui-Gon", Master Windu answered.

"Oh, that means I just…" I broke off starting to sob.

"Honey its okay you weren't to know", Mom said getting me into a hug.

"Did she know Qui-Gon?" Satele asked.

"Satele, she's the one who saved my life and defeated Darth Maul avenging Qui-Gon's death", Obi-Wan said respectfully.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry child", Satele apologized.

"It's not your fault, I've learnt to hide my emotions", I look up my face giving no hint of sadness.

"Honey you shouldn't it leads to something bad", mom said to me.

"I know what it leads to mom", I say annoyed.

"Lillian don't talk to me like that!" mom snapped at me.

"So what you going to yell at me about now! I do practically everything you ask me to!" I respond to her.

"Quite a happy family isn't it", Satele says to Master Yoda.

"Be quiet Lillian now!" mom yelled yet again.

"Are you really going to fuck with me! You've taken more from my life than anyone else ever has!" I screamed back.

"Stand back we should, violent get this will", Master Yoda sighs.

"I agree", Satele chuckles.

"Don't you dare start young lady!" she retorts.

"You may be my mother but you don't control me!" I hiss at her.

"Mom? Lily?" Ahsoka asks walking in with Barriss Offee.

"I am your mother and a Jedi knight you of all people should respect me!" she argues.

"Respect isn't the word that comes to mind mom! What about papa! You just forgot about him like everyone else has, well I haven't he's my father and he always will be no matter what he does!" I remind her about father in a violent tone.

"Your father is a monster!" she yelled more.

"By the way it looks you two belong together!" I snapped clenching my fist.

"Mom? Lily? What the fuck is going on?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Stay out of it Ahsoka", Mom snapped at her and Ahsoka and Barriss stepped back.

"You don't understand me at all! You haven't understood me since Qui-Gon died!" I continued not holding anything back.

"Yoda, this is getting dangerous", Satele tells him.

"Indeed it is, the Darkside of the Force, growing I sense it is", Master Yoda replies solemnly.

"I've been busy!" mom argues yet again.

"With what! Chasing after Kit Fisto!" I hiss at her.

"That is not true!" she denied it.

"Ahsoka, Barriss step back this could get ugly", Master Windu advised.

"It is true! You wonder why I spend most of my time with Chancellor Palpatine well here's why! You're never there for Ahsoka or I when we need you, your always doing something with Fisto!" I yell angrily static energy forming around my hands.

"I am not! Kit tell them!" Mom said desperately.

"Deny it all you want it's true!" I scream and put my hands together building up the energy.

"The force wave technique, someone stop her!" Satele said worried.

"Lillian, do not lash out in anger! Aim it at the window", a familiar voice says.

Instantly I shift my weight and scream letting the force wave out and shattering the glass window wall and all just tearing it off the building itself, I turned around and saw chancellor Palpatine standing at the door.

"Chancellor, thanks", I smile warmly at him.

"I was made aware of the conflict and came right away", He replied walking over to me.

"I'm sorry", I sigh looking away.

"I know, all of us can lash out in anger but it's the ones who control themselves that prove to be the wisest and more powerful", he says looking down at me and rubbing my forehead.

"Wise words, for a politician", Anakin mumbles.

"I am here on business anyway, Master Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, you two have been assigned to look after senator Padme Amadala", He says and looks back to me.

"I hear you are off on an adventure, come by my office before you leave I have something for you", he smiled at me and walked away.

"Aayla, perhaps a break you need, take one you will", Master Yoda said and walked up to Ahsoka and I with Satele next to him.

"Congratulations young one, a padawan you are, tonight, we perform the ritual of revival", Master Yoda chuckles.

"Master? What's the ritual of revival?" Barriss asks.

"It's a Ritual where we bring back one of the ancient master's, Satele to be exact, she will be your master young Lillian", Master Windu says proudly.

"In all my battles I have never seen one as qualified as you, it is an honor to be your teacher", Satele smiles.

"It is an honor to call a legendary Jedi knight like you, Master", I bow respectfully.

"I will see you tonight then Lily", She says and the masters and Satele's ghost walk off.

"See you tonight Master", I say and Ahsoka and Barriss walk up next to me.

"You're going to be a padawan way before us, no fair!" Ahsoka complains.

"Ahsoka, she is highly advanced and could kick both our butts", Barriss says matter-of-factly.

"Can't argue there", I agree with Barriss and giggle behind my hand.

"Barriss! You're supposed to be on my side!" Ahsoka complained making Barriss and I giggle at her.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, you'll be a Padawan in no time", I tease her playing with her short Tongruta Montreal's.

"Stop that!" She pushes me away laughing and I spin around and smack her with my long Lekku's and Barriss tries to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Lillian, talk to you I must", Master Yoda says in the door way Satele next to him.

"Coming Master!" I reply and look at Ahsoka and Barriss.

""See you two tonight", I rush over and hug Barriss then I hug Ahsoka. "Love you sis", I whisper to her. "Love you too, no matter how much we fight", Ahsoka replied.

I walk out and sigh heavily as I walk to Master Yoda's chamber's, I think about some things while working and I tried to figure out what Master Yoda and Satele were going to say to me and what they wanted to talk to me about, probably my behavior with my mother in the testing room, this wasn't good at all. My head was going through all possibilities of what they would want to talk to me about. As I got to the door, I inhaled deeply without a chance to let myself sprint from the door frame I knocked on the door.

"Come in", Satele's voice said and the door automatically opened and I stepped into it and saw Satele and Master Yoda sitting down sipping Jawa juice.

"Sit youngling Lillian", Master Yoda says giving no hint of being angry.

I instantly sat down and looked at both of them "Are you mad at me Master's?"

"Think that why would you?" Master Yoda questioned.

"My actions this afternoon", I begun.

"My soon to be padawan, you were Rash and violent with your Mother, but that's everything I was", Satele finished and grinned at me.

"Speak the truth, Grand Master Satele does, firsthand experience, I have", Master Yoda chuckled.

"What do you mean Master?" I asked him.

"Master Yoda grew up in my Jedi Temple on Tython; I taught him everything he knows", Satele says proud.

"And now, teach you she will, more powerful than me, become you will", Master Yoda chuckled.

"Yoda my lost padawan, you have been the most powerful padawan in the last 1000 years, I mean no offense Lily but it will be hard to come close to Yoda", Satele informs.

"Flattery I do not need Master, Powerful Lillian is, faith in her I have", Master Yoda smiled at me and nodded his approval.

"Thank you Master Yoda, but I sense that this is not all you wanted to talk to me about", I say politely.

"Yes the truth you tell, Grand Master Satele tell her you must, the time has come", Master Yoda looked to his former Master.

"Lillian, from the first moment I saw you I knew that you were the same girl who appeared to help me save my Master Kao Cen Darach, when I was still a padawan learner we fell under stack from Darth Malgus and Darth Vindcan, when my Master Told me to escape with the bounty hunter and my commander, then the future me, the me now appeared with a young Twi'Lek and Tongruta, they were sisters, when I saw you and Ahsoka as sisters I knew you two were the ones to help me save my Master", Satele explained.

"So, I help you save your Master along with Ahsoka?" I answer shocked.

"Precisely, tonight is the resurrection ritual which will give me my body back and together, Ahsoka, you and I will be travelling back in time to Korriban where we will stop Malgus and Vindcan", Satele says proudly.

"What exactly is the resurrection Ritual?" I ask interested.

"An ancient ritual preformed by the Jedi council to bring back a fallen Jedi Master, however it tires out the Jedi council for a few weeks but brings back a fallen legendary Jedi, our Jedi code says that we only use it at necessary times and this is one of them, the Council has deemed you and ancient Jedi grandmaster Satele Shan has approved of you learning from her herself it is a great honor to be taught by the greatest Jedi Knight in all of the Republic", Master Windu says walking in.

"No need to flatter me Mace Windu", Satele rolls her eyes.

"My apologies Grandmaster Satele, Master Yoda we have received some news we must discuss, and Lillian, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Satine are waiting for you in senator Amadala's home, you are to meet with them and prepare for the ritual", Master Windu notifies me.

"Yes master Windu, goodbye Master Yoda, Master Satele", I bow respectfully and leave the room and head to a hovercraft and fly towards senator Amadala's home.

As I arrive I rearrange my cloths trying to seem neat despite the fact that I had been severely stressed with the fight against Darth Gaia, then the androids and then the fight with my own mother which included me blasting a hole in the wall of the Jedi Temple which is quite hard to do, that's a fact, not even a Lightsaber could penetrate the walls and yet I was somehow able to blast a hole right through it with something Satele called Force Wave. '_Note to self, ask Obi-Wan what Force wave is' _I mentally took note then knocked on the door, a familiar face opened the door.

"Lillian! Me sa happy to see you!" Jar Jar exclaimed shaking my hand.

"It's good to see you too Jar Jar, May I come in?" I asked.

"Of course you sa come in! Obi and Anni have been expecting you! Plus me sa think that Obi's female friend would be sa happy to see you", Jar Jar said excited and let me in, the first person I saw was Padme Amadala.

"Padme!" I squealed like a total girl and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Lillian it's good to see you again, how has my little warrioress been", She grinned a goofy grin at me and rubbed my forehead.

"I passed the test", I exclaimed overjoyed it had been ages since I last saw Queen Padme Amadala, who was now just Padme Amadala senator for Naboo.

"I knew you would, if anyone can pass it you can", she laughed.

"Well well Obi-Wan, is this the young Twi'Lek you've been talking about", a Blond Mandolorian female said walking up to us with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Satine, this is Lillian, Lillian Satine", Obi-Wan introduced us.

"Hiya! I've been so anxious to meet you Satine! Obi-Wan always made excuses for me not being able to meet you", I poke my dark purple tongue at him.

"Really", Satine's gaze turned to Obi-Wan who just shrugged.

"What can I say?" Was his reply.

"Boys", Padme, Satine and I said at the same time and we giggled like a bunch of schoolgirls.

"So Lily, we have a special occasion tonight don't we, Satine and I decided that we'd take you shopping, Without the guys", Padme finished with little protests from the guards and Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Obi-Wan my lovely Jedi knight this is a girls only trip, plus I believe that if we get into any trouble, Lily will be able to protect us won't you Hun", Satine laughed and looked at me.

"Yeap!" I replied eagerly.


End file.
